Wrestling's Life And That Life Is Not Always Easy
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: Troy is a wrestler and moves back to his home town with his mom, he meets up with his best friend gabriella Montez and her daughter and he must choose weather to stay away from her for his safety or be with the ones that he lovesand be destroyed by thepas
1. Trailer

** Wrestling's Life And That Life Is Not Always Easy **

** Wrestling Is one of the toughest sports **

Shows Troy wrestling with his team mates

**It is a sport requires sacrifices **

Shows Troy and his Mom arguing

**But those sacrifces do not come without rewards **

Shows Troy meeting his first girlfriend and best friend Gabriella Montez

**The hard work you put on the mat will help you in the real world as well **

Shows Troy and Gabriella talking and them kissing

**There are those who are good because of how much they practice and those who are great**

Shows Troy beating gabriella's brothers in wrestle offs

**Certain people can not take the thought of losing a match**

Shows Gabriellas brothers threatening Troy to stay away from Gabriella

**Wrestling is a sport that can bring out the best or worst in people **

Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing passionately and Gabriellas brothers/ ex boyfriend beating Troy to a pulp

**It is a sport where lives will be changed feelings will be hurt and family will become Enemys **

Shows Gabriella leaving her family and moving in with Troy

**Wrestling's Life And That Life Is Not Always Easy **

**Will You Be Pinned **

**Or Will You Pin **

**Coming Soon To A Fan Fiction Near You **


	2. Chapter 1

Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

Love is something that happens to everyone. Sometimes it happens when we least expect it or when we need it the most. At times it is breath taking and at others extremely angering. But in the end Love is the end all to be all of life. That's because with out love nothing else would matter. What Will Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez do when love enters their lives?

Troy Bolton had just finished his hot shower after another grueling wrestling practice. There was nothing Troy loved to do more than wrestle. He had been doing it since he was a little boy. Everything was so much easier when he was out there on the mat. He didn't have to worry about school, his friends, or family he was able to just wrestle and it was something that Troy loved very much.

Today seemed to be a little harder on him today. Because it was the one year anniversary of someone very close to Troy's death And that someone was none other than his father Jack Bolton. He loved and missed his Father very much and it killed him to think that his dad had been dead a year. He started to wonder where the time went by as he dried him self off and got dressed. To him it seemed like yesterday when him and his dad would go on morning runs together.

Or when they would work out in the late afternoon. Like when they would go down into the basement to wrestle. But the more he thought about those things the more they seemed to be like a lifetime ago than that of yesterday. He finished getting dressed and threw his wrestling shoes, head gear, workout, clothes and other things and into his Asics wrestling bag and made his way out of the locker room and into his red bronco. He got in his truck and made his way back to his house.

He made his way back the house within fifteen minutes and began to pull his truck into the driveway. He parked his truck inside the garage and made his way inside the house. He threw his bag on the table and grabbed an apple from the fridge. He was eating his apple when he saw his mom enter the kitchen. She had a semi smile on his face. He began to wonder why she had a smile on her face today of all days.

It made him happy to see a smile across his mothers face; she deserved to be happy about something. He wondered how she kept it together at times living life without the love of her life. She had been with him everyday since they were little kids. How hard it must be without to live without that person for a year let alone the rest of your life. Not that she would ever show the pain that she was going threw. She wanted to look strong for him.

To do what his dad would have wanted her to do and that was take care of him. But he wished that she would stop the facade. That she would show him what she was really feeling instead of holding it in for his sake. So that he could her through her grief instead of her dealing with her grief all by herself. She called Troy over to the couch saying she needed to talk to him about something.

Troy sat down on the couch and let his mother talk to him about what ever she wanted to talk to him about. " Umm troy honey there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about You know how I was telling you that if I didn't get a promotion soon I would be quitting my job. Well my company has decided that in light of my recent success they have given me a promotion. I get more money, more vacation time and batter benefits. The only thing is we are going to have to move to across town to receive the promotion.

Troy was at a lost for words he could not believe that his mom suggesting that they were going to move. " Mom not that I'm not happy about the promotion but why do we have to move. We have everything we need right here why would we want to change that. I know that it's been hard on you since dad died but do you really think that moving is going to make it any better. But if this promotion is something that you really want then I'll be okay with it, I just want you to be happy.

After hearing that tears began to storm from his mother's eyes as she and Troy began to embrace in a hug. " Honey I know that this isn't fair to you but I really need this. I have been trying my best to keep things together for you but I cant keep this up any longer. Honey when your father died I felt like I couldn't go on any longer I still feel like that at times. The thing is I can't feel like that anymore I don't want to feel like that anymore.

I don't want you to feel like that just because your father died that you have to be the man of the house and take care of me. I need this promotion so we can try to get our lives back on track. Also so we can be closer to your father seeing as how he is buried where we will be moving. I just want you to know that I really appreciate this. I also have a present for you when we get to Albuquerque but it's going to take a couple days for it get ready okay.

" Mom I didn't know that you ever felt like that. I wish you would have told me I could have helped you threw it. But if you say that this move and promotion and move is for the best then I believe you. But just so you know I never felt that I had to be anything for you. I did all those things because I wanted to not because I had to. But I am a little curious about this surprise. It couldn't be a new car could it.

Mrs. Bolton laughed and gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Well you'll just have to wait and see now wont you? Now I want you to go pack your thing we will be moving in two days ok. I'm sorry that it's on such sort notice but they didn't really give me much notice. But it was such a great opportunity I just couldn't say so. Don't worry I have a feeling you will love it in Alberqurke ya know that's where I met your father maybe you'll meet someone there too ya never know.

" Mom as much as I love to hear about the love stories about you and dad I'll think I'll pass. As for the girl part I really don't see that happening any time soon. All the girls I know only want to go out with me because I'm the wrestling superstar not because of the person I am. It'd be nice to find some one who would like me for me and not because of my popularity.

Mrs. Bolton sighed and gave Troy a sincere look on her face." Well you what they say about love it happens when you least expect it. Troy nodded and made his way up to his room to began packing for the move.

**Sorry guys had to end it there cant give you to much can i. I have been so excited to post the first chapter. Everyone has been so great towards this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the trailer and i hope you enjoy the story. I might have the next chapter up in a few days and i will be posting the trailer of everyday 2 adventures at lavasrpings tommorow so check that out too so enjoy and dont stop breaking free.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

He packed all his clothes, pictures, CD's, wrestling gear, and pictures that had.He grabbed all his things and made his way to his mom's car. He threw his stuff in the back of the car and took a seat. His mom got in the car and they exited the driveway. They began their long car ride to the place that Troy's Mom and Dad called home Albuquerque.

It was a long car ride and Troy tried his best to make the time pass quickly. He took out his I pod and went to his wrestling hit list and began listening to some eyeshine. After a couples hours of listening his I pod finally ran out of juice and he put it back in his wrestling bag. He looked through his bag again and grabbed his video camera. He turned it on and then hooked it up o a small TV in the back of the car.

Once he was done hooking the wires to the TV he began to watch some of his old wrestling matches. The first one he watched was the one where he pinned the state champ from East Bangor in the third period with a Mongolian Flying Cradle. It was his trademark move the move that everyone always knew that he was going use except didn't know when he was going to use it,

The next one was where he beat his ex girlfriend's brother from North Comodo in the Triple Overtime. Sad to say it wasn't one of his favorite matches to wrestle. He had just broken up with his ex the day before the match and the brother wanted Troy's blood. He tried his best to break him in too. He would have won if troy didn't slide under him and double leg him to the mat.

He was so pissed that he even tried to knock Troy out with a punch. But troy blocked it and gave him a quick sidekick to the head knocking him out cold. He went threw the list again and decided that the camera had enough juice to watch one more match. He looked through the list and found the match he was looking for after a few minutes of searching. It was his match against his teammate john jacks for his varsity spot in his freshmen year.

He pressed play and the match began to start. Troy started the match off a little sluggish. Trying to get a feel for his bigger and stronger teammate. He grabbed his head and kept circling with him for a few moments. John went for a shot but Troy blocked it and moved away from him.

He faked a shot and then doubled him down to the mat. He got his two and then tried to work a tilt. But before Troy could tilt him one his side he did a grambi roll and got to his feet getting a point for the escape. They stood in the neutral position and they began to circle again. Troy grabbed his head and then did what looked to be like a judo throw that landed him on his back.

Troy got on top of him to get his back points but the ref blew his whistle signifying that the period was over also that he did not get the back points or the take down since he landed out of bounds. They went back to the circle and troy took bottom. He got down on all fours and john got on top of him. The red asked is they were ready and they nodded then he blew the whistle and the period began. As soon as the whistle blew Troy Grambied his way out of bottom onto his feet for the escape making it 3-1.

Troy got speared to the mat as soon as he escaped from bottom. While on bottom Troy did his best to fight for hand control so John could run his favorite move the bar. Troy gathered strength and continued to fight off John's attempts at the bar. He got on all four and put his hand around the inside of john's leg and did a Peterson send them rolling and troy back on top of Johns chest he locked his hand threw the legs and held on to his head. The ref counted and gave Troy his five points.

John fought out of it and titled troy having his back on the mat using his legs and arms to hold him. The ref gave john his three back points and after a few more seconds troy got back on all fours and did a switch getting a point for the escape making it 9-6. Troy made his way towards john and was about to go for a single leg but the whistle blew and the third period began.

John choose bottom and Troy got on top of him. He choose to let him up so he put his hands in a triangle like position on John's back. The red asked them if they were ready and they both nodded. He blew his whistle and the third and final period began. Troy let him go as soon as the whistle blew and they were both standing in the neutral position with troy winning by three.

They circled for a few moments and John went for a double leg then switched to the other leg to get the single. He hoisted up Troy's leg making him hopping trying to maintain his balance. He continued making him hop for a few more seconds before kicked his other leg out from under him sending Troy crashing down to the mat hard and fast. John got on top of him for his two. John was now on top in pursuit of getting some back points to win the match and keep his varsity spot. .

Knowing that there wasn't much time left John started to get a lot more aggressive. HE started to do cross faces as hard as he could having his hand bash against Troy's face. Blood started to poor from Troy face giving what looked like a crimson mask of blood on the left side of his face. It of course went undetected by the ref, Troy even though losing blood continued to fight on bottom. He did his best trying to keep hand control so that John couldn't put him on his back.

The clock was winding down and John was close to putting Troy on his back and winning the match. Troy moved from lying fat on his stomach to being on all fours. He wrapped his two legs around Johns and put one arm around his arm and another around his head and they flipped out and landed on the mat troy had him in the Mongolian flying cradle and john flopping around the mat like a fish trying desperately to get out. The ref counted and then slapped his hand on the mat signaling that Troy had pinned john, won the match, and was now a varsity wrestler. Troy and John got to their feet and shook each other's hands before the ref raised Troy's hand in victory.

Everyone was on their feet clapping, shouting letting troy knew how proud they were of him. The camera ran out of batteries just as you saw Troy's dad giving Troy a thumbs up letting him know that he was proud of him. Troy turned the camera off and put it back in his wrestling bag. He closed his bag and his eyes and began to dose off to sleep. He slept for the rest of the trip.

He began to wake up when his mom began to shake. She motioned for him to grab the stuff from the car and bring it in the house. Troy got out of the car and took a look at the house before going inside. It was a very big house, it was 3 stories well 4 including the attic, it also had garage, and it had a very distinctive look to that. The more he looked at it the more it seemed familiar.

After a few minutes of staring he realized why the house looked so familiar to him. It was the house that he used to live in when he was a kid. After a few minutes of thinking about the past he grabbed the bags and made his way inside. As soon as he walked into the house he saw what looked to be an extremely large kitchen. He continued to look around the house and made his way upstairs.

He checked out all of the bedrooms that were upstairs. First he checked his parent's old room, which was an all white room with old pictures of his dad and mom in it. He left the room and went on to the next room. The next room he noticed had boxes that were Bolton. He looked through them and saw that they were all stuff from his dad.

There were pictures of his dad as a kid, trophies, pictures of his dad with him and his mom. Troy unpacked every thing from the boxes and put them on his walls and in his closet. Then he got all of his clothes and possessions from his wrestling bag and put them away. He closed his door and made his way down stairs. He made his way down stairs only to stopped by his mom.

" Troy your done already? If you want I could drive you into to town if u want. We could go get a bite to eat if you want? Troy sighed and gave his mom a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah I'm done un packing mom. But I think I'm going to head into town on my own. It's not that far of a walk anyway and besides I got to keep in shape for wrestling season. Well if they even have a wrestling team in this town. I'll probably be back around 10 or 11 ok". Troy said his goodbyes top his mom and made his way out of the house and onto the main road. Once on the main road he began his walk into town.

**Hmm he moves int his dad old house interesting. Sorry it took me so long to update i would have yesterday but fanfiction wasnt working. I'll try my best to keep up with the updates. I want to thank everyone who has kept up with the story so far. Also if u recieve a message from clana000 its my friend i have so many people who review i cant send messages to all of you so he helps me out. I hope that u liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Wrestlings Life And Sometimes That Life Isnt Always Easy **

Meanwhile some one else was also headed into town only she wasn't walking she was driving. That girl name was Gabriella Montez. She was coming home from cheerleading practice and she was on her way the dinner in town to meet her friends for dinner and then working her shift at the dinner. Not only did she get to work tonight but she also got to baby sit. She loved the little girl known as alexia with all her heart and soul but she wished that she could go on a date.

It not that she wasn't attractive quite the contrary she was drop dead gorgeous. But for some reason guys even if they were attracted to her wouldn't ask her out. It was something that made her sad at times. Here were all her friends enjoying being a teenager going out on dates and going to parties and she was always working or babysitting. There were times were she wished she could just be a normal teenager. But she wouldn't trade Alexia for anything in the world.

She was on her way to the dinner when she saw a guy walking down the road. If this were any other guy she would have just looked for a few seconds and then kept driving. But once she saw him she began to slow down and lower her window. She looked out the window and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes that she had not seen in a very time. She knew those eyes could only belong to one guy.

The guy that used to be her best friend and first kiss before he moved. That guy was none other than Troy Bolton. Troy was continuing down the main road but stopped when he saw a car pull up beside him. Then a girl began to step out of the car and make her way towards him. The more he looked at her the more familiar she looked. He knew that he had seen those brown curls of hers before. It finally hit him and he knew who this girl was. She was none other then his first kiss Gabriella Montez. Gabriella made her way up to him and began to speak to him.

" Troy is that you? It's me Gabriella remembers we used to live next door to each other when we were little. If you don't remember me its fine I just recognized you from my car and I thought that I should say hello. Umm I'll go now before I'll embarrass myself anymore". She was heading back to her car when Troy grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere.

" How could I not remember the only girl to ever crawl into my room every day and night? I can't believe it's really you Brie, I can't believe that you still live here. You look fantastic by the way; you're as beautiful as ever. So where are you heading any way you wouldn't be heading into to town would you.

She tried her best to hide her blushing cheeks, even after all these years no one ever made her blush like Troy Bolton. " Umm I'm heading to the dinner to meet some of my friends for dinner and the start my shift. I also have to baby sit my little girl while I look so it looks to be a interesting night. If your asking for a ride into town you don't even have to ask wildcat you already have it, also your more then welcome to join us if u want

Troy gave her a big smile before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek." Thanks I really appreciate it. I kind of told my mom that I was going to walk into town; this will make my trip a lot quicker. And if you really want me to chill with you and your friends. Also I just think it greats of you to take care of your daughter not a lot of people would do that when live a normal life.

She wiped some tears from her eyes and began to speak" Yeah I guess your right some people wouldn't want a daughter to tie them down. But I really don't think I could live with out her if I tried. She's my sunshine she makes my life worth living. I would give my life for her if I had to. Umm we should get going, don't want to keep the gang waiting".

Troy nodded and they got in the car and began to drive to the dinner. Troy opted to stay and the back with Alexia. She had to be the cutest little girl he had ever seen. She would coo every time that Troy would touch her little hands. Gabriella would look back every few minutes to see her daughter and Troy playing with each other. Her daughter had never been so taken with anyone like Troy before. After as a short ride in the car they had arrived at the dinner a little later than Gabriella expected.

Gabriella and Troy took Alexia out of the car and they made their way inside the dinner. When they walked inside Troy could see this group of guys and girls all sitting at one table. He assumed that those were the friends that Gabriella was talking about. They saw Gabriella and Alexia and waved them to come over with Troy. The African American girl at the table began to speak up.

" Girl what took you so long Chad was about ready to call a search party for you and Alexia being 10 minutes late. And who is that hotly that you have with you and why haven't we seen more of him"? Gabriella sighed and sat down at the table with Alexia and Troy.

" Sorry about the lateness Tay but I saw Troy walking down the road and I decided to give him a ride. Guys this is Troy Bolton we used to be best friends before he moved. He and his mom just moved back here so I thought that since he didn't know anyone here besides me he could hang with us tonight. Troy was about to say something when the African American sitting next to the girl that Gabriella called Tay or Taylor began to speak up.

" Yo man what's up my names Chad Danforth and any friend of Gabi is a friend of mine. As this lovely lady next to me would be my girlfriend Taylor Mckessie. If u ever need something don't be afraid to ask. Troy nodded and then a guy with a camera began to speak to Troy.

" Hey I'm Jason Cross and if u haven't noticed by my camera in my hand I love film. Oh and the shy girl next to me is my girlfriend Kelsi Neilson. If u ever need help with capturing something on Film or getting piano lessons from Kelsi give us a call bro. The next person was a blond girl with aviator glasses in her hair and a pink sidekick in her hand.

" Hi I'm like Sharpay Evans and I can't wait for you and Gabi to become a couple. Oh come on guys we all saw how cute they looked with Alexia when they walked threw the door. And this is my Boyfriend Zeke Baylor he is absolutely the world's best chef take my word for it. And if you ever need any dating tips on how to sweep Gabi off her feet give me a call. She gave Troy a wink after saying this and Gabi and the others just shook their head's in embarrassment.

" Um Thanks guys and Sharpay, but I think that Brie has had enough embarrassment for one day. So lets have so food and move on to another topic okay. They all nodded and ordered they food and began to talk for the next couple hours. Once they all finished their food the gang said their goodbyes to Troy and Gabriella/Alexia and told Troy and Gabriella that they would see them in school tomorrow. After they left Gabriella went to put her uniform on and began to start working.

**. I told you that gabriella would be coming soon. School started today so i will be updating more frequently. For some reason i'm better at updating during school that out of school. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember dont stop breaking free. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

She told Troy that he didn't have to stay but he said that he didn't mind looking after Alexia for her. While Gabriella was taking all the order for the customers Troy was doing his best to keep Alexia entertained and Happy. He played peek-a-boo with her, he fed her changed her even showed her some of his wrestling matches. For some odd reason the girl got extremely happy when she saw Troy wrestle. It was like the more she saw Troy the happier that she got.

It made Troy happy to see a smile on the little girl's face. Troy was never much of a baby person but there was just something about this little girl that changed Troy's views about babies. When he looked at her he felt that he would die if he ever saw any ounce of pain in the babies eyes. Which didn't make much sense to Troy seeing as he had only known Alexia for a few hours. Every once in a while he would steal a glance at Gabriella and her at Troy.

Even after all these years she was still one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He remembered the first memory he had of him and Gabriella. It was the first day of school and Troy was walking on the play ground when he saw Gabriella getting picked on by a couple of bully's. They were throwing things at her because they thought she was trying to give them cuties. Troy remembered the fear and tears in Gabriella's eyes and commenced to punch the two of them in the face and then they ran off to the teacher to tell what Troy had done.

He remembered asking her if she was okay but instead of saying something she just simply gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. A huge smile ran across his face after thinking about that moment. It was something That Troy hadn't thought about that day in a really long time. He was so entranced by old memories that he didn't notice Gabriella patting him on the shoulder.

" Umm Troy my shift so grab Alexia and Let's get you home okay. I don't want your mom to think you got killed on your way into to town. And I want to thank you for taking care of Alexia during my shift I really appreciate it. If there's anything I can do to pay you back just let me know ok wildcat. And just for the record you have no idea of how happy I am to have you back in my life and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your dad.

" Hey just for the record I'm happy to be back, I don't know how I've lived so long without you Brie. My life hasn't been as entertaining without you in it. As for payment I have an idea of what u can do to pay me back but I'll let you know more about that tomorrow. But I wouldn't mind taking care of Alexia again if u wanted to go out or something. Now lets go before my Mom calls the police. She nodded and they got in the car and drove to Troy's house.

Throughout the whole drive there were only things that Gabriella could think about. One was what Troy's payback for taking care of Alexia could be. And how Alexia never bonded with anyone like Troy Before. She wondered what Troy would ask of her. We didn't think that Troy would make her do anything unreasonable. Troy couldn't have changed that much since they were kids. Well at least she hoped he hadn't. But that wasn't the one that scared her the most.

It was how taken her daughter was with the newly returned Troy Bolton. Not that it was a bad thing seeing as how much She used to and still cared for Troy. It was the fact that with a sudden male figure in her daughter's life she could start to think of him of something more than just a friend. Alexia might start to think of Troy as her daddy. The last thing her daughter needed was a father figure who could eventually leave her. It's not that she couldn't see Troy being a father to Alexia if they ever became a couple.

Becoming a father to Alexia what was she thinking, Troy cared about her as a friend nothing more nothing less. She couldn't confuse her friendship for Troy for more than anything but what it was and that was friendship. Whatever they had been gone, it left when Troy left. But then another thought popped into her head. What if it came back with Troy?

She was broken out of thought when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned her shoulder to see that it was Troy tapping on her shoulder. She snapped backed to reality and realized that they were at Troy's house. She grabbed Alexia from the back seat and walked Troy to his door.

" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Wildcat, remember I'll be knocking on your window around 6 in the morning. So that you'll have enough time to get ready for school before we drive there together. We'll I better get going It's past this little ones bed time. Say good night Alexia". Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and began to say his goodbyes.

" Ok I'll see you at 6 tomorrow ok goodnight Gabby, Goodnight Alexia". Gabriella and Alexia waved goodbye to Troy and made their way to the car. Halfway to the car Troy and Gabriella heard something that neither of them could have been prepared for. Alexia muttered something that Gabriella would have given her right arm to take back. They Heard Alexia call Troy her daddy.

**i can not believe what has just happened. Oh wait yes i cna i wrote it. I just want everyone to know that i'm once again sorr for the delay. I'm trying my best to keep up with the updates. Well enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

Troy woke up to a tapping on his window. At first he didn't know what it was and tried to ignore it. Then after a few more annoying taps on the window he moved his head from his pillow and turned it towards the window. He saw Gabriella standing outside the window waving at him to open the window. After staring at her for a few minutes before he realized why she was tapping on his window.

She said that she would give him a ride to school. While thinking about the night before he also remembered something else that happened. He remembered that Alexia had called him daddy.

Before he could process the event anymore in his head Gabriella began to open the window. She landed feet first inside Troy's bedroom She was wearing a red wildcat skirt with a wildcat t-shirt and a cheerleading jacket. She was also wearing a necklace that if he was not mistaken was given to her by her mother. She looked a little nervous being in the room with him, which was understandable giving what had happened last night.

" Umm Troy not that it isn't fun to see you in your boxers. But I kind of expected you to be oh I don't know dressed. When someone says their going to be over their house to take said person to school the said person who needed the ride is supposed to be dressed. I must say wildcat you are really disappointing me. I will go say hello to your mom while you get dressed.

Before he could ask her about last night she was already halfway down the stairs. He shook his head and went and took his shower and brushed his teeth. He packed his wrestling bag and began to get dressed. He threw on some jeans and an old warriors t-shirt he had from his old school. He grabbed his backpack and wrestling bag and made his way down stairs.

While walking down the stairs he heard the sound of two females laughing. It didn't take much of a guess to figure out whom the females were. They were his mom and Gabriella. He also had a feeling what they were laughing about. Knowing the two of them they were talking about any or all-embarrassing things that had or has happened to him.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen to see his mom and Gabriella with gigantic smiles across their faces. Troy was about to say something to the two but his mother cut him off. "

Troy honey why didn't you tell me that you ran into Gabriella last night? And why wasn't I informed that Gabriella was going to be taking you to school? I could have had some pancakes and coffee made for her as payment for taking you to school until your present arrives tonight".

He sighed and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before he began to speak. Umm sorry mom it must have slipped my mind about the ride thing. I would have told you about Brie but I was so tired I passed out as soon as I hit my bed. I promise the next time something monumentally important happens I'll be sure to let you know". After Troy finished speaking Gabriella began to speak up.

" Well thanks for the stories Mrs. Bolton they were really interesting. And I'll try to swing back later to see what this so called surprise is. But in the meantime we really have to get going. We don't want Troy to be later to school now would we? Bye Mrs. Bolton have a great day of work". Troy also said his goodbyes to his mom and then they got to Gabriella's car and were off to school.

Troy could tell that Gabriella's mind wasn't completely on the road and getting them to school. Because at every stop she would look at Troy and then when she thought he was looking back she would turn her head away from him. He had an idea what she was thinking about. She thought that he was upset about the whole Alexia thing. He knew that he needed to clear the air about the matter so they could move forward with their relationship, he hoped.

" Gabriella I think we should talk about what happened about last night. I know it freaked you out and it freaked me out too. But the thing is it's not that big of a deal. I know I haven't really known Alexia that long but I really do care about her. And I also car about you and don't want this to make you nervous and afraid that I'll stop being your friend.

Gabriella stopped the car immediately and they were in the school parking lot. " How can you be okay with this? How could anyone in his or her right mind be okay with this? My 1 year old called you her daddy. After only knowing you for one night she called you daddy. How can u not be heading for the hills and not ever wanting to be friends with me again?

Troy sighed and gave her a kiss on her forehead before speaking. " Gabriella why would I ever want to stop being friends with you. We were friends for such a long time; you were there when ever I needed you. You helped me get through a lot of things when we were younger. And so what if you have a daughter it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I think it only makes me more proud of you; you're raising a child instead of acting like one. Sorry to say that your stuck with me Brie and I'm not leaving anytime soon.

She began to cry a little after hearing his speech and after a few moments of crying wiped the tears and began to speak. " Troy what did I ever do to ever deserve a friend as good as you. Here you are perfectly fine with the fact my daughter is call you daddy when her own father chickened out at the very mention of the word. God I'm sorry I shouldn't be putting my problems on you. Thank you for being my friend when I need it.

Troy gave her a big hug and then began to speak. " Hey I want to hear about what's going on in your life. In fact why don't we go hang out today after wrestling practice? We can catch up on everything that's been going on in our lives. Come on Brie what do you say. Your not getting sick of this old wildcat are you.

She wiped some more tears from her eyes and began to speak up. " Of course I'm not getting tired of you ya idiot. You've only been back in town for what a day. Give me a week and I'll be so sick of you that I'll probably try and transfer schools. As for your offer I think it can work. My dad is watching Alexia tonight so I don't think he'll have a problem with our date I mean talk. Well umm we better get you to homeroom don't want you to be late.

Troy nodded and they made their way inside east high. It was way bigger than his last school. There were lockers as far as the eye could see, and students everywhere. Everyone was talking with their friends and stopped when they saw Troy and Gabriella walk in together. It was like that it was the craziest thing they could ever see having Gabriella with Troy. They were all whispering and texting their friends about what was happening.

They saw Chad, Taylor and the others motioning for them to come over to them. They said their hellos and began to talk about school, and asking Troy if East High was different from his other school. He was telling them that it was just a little bit bigger. The gang eventually said their goodbyes and it was just Troy and Gabriella. He retrieved a rose from his bag and gave it to Gabriella.

She was about to comment on the very sweet kind and romantic gesture were two very large guys interrupted them. Two guys than Gabriella knew none other than her brothers. Troy looked to see that the two guys standing in front of them knew Gabriella. And obviously didn't like the fact that he was around her. Gabriella was the first one of the two to speak.

" Guys what do you want, I'm talking to my friend, you guys remember Troy Bolton right? My best friend from when I was little. We used to hang out together all the time. Troy if you don't remember these two by their annoying stature. Then let me introduce you to my brothers Jessi and Johnny". Troy went to extend his hand but Jessi slapped it away and got in Troy's face.

" Yeah I remember Bolton alright, wasn't this the guy that left just when you guys started going out. Listen here Bolton the last thing we need is you and your family getting anywhere near my little sister. Your lucky I'm not kicking your ass already for you and your old man did to Gabi and our dad. But I'm going to be a nice guy.

Johnny picked up from where Jessi left off. " What my brother means to say is that if you don't leave in the next five seconds your going to wish you were never born. Well what's it going to be Bolton? Are you going you keep your face in the condition it is now? Or are you going to need a face Transplant the choice is yours" Troy was about to give his answer when Gabriella began to speak up.

"OH my god will the both of you please grow up. It wasn't Troy's fault for me being sad when he left. His dad was starting to get sick and they need to move for medical reasons. God you two can be such ass holes. And will u please drop the whole what Mr. Bolton did to dad it happened ages ago.

And another thing Jessi I wish I could be there when Troy takes your varsity spot this afternoon. If you guys didn't know Troy's a wrestler and has been starting Varsity for the past 3 years. Now beat it you two before I scream fight". They gave Troy a dirty look and made their way to their classes. Gabriella was leaving as well and all she did was mouth later leaving him to find his classes.

**Looks to me that the brothers montez have a problem with troy. If he isnt careful he could get hurt. But i think that Troy can take care of himself dont you. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter so until next time dont stop breaking free. **


	7. Chapter 6

Wrestling's Life And That Life Isn't Always EasyWrestling's Life And That Life Isn't Always Easy

He went the whole day being stared at and seeing people talk about him. He tried his best to ignore it and just try to focus on getting throughout the day. He had some classes with Gabriella and the others, which made the day more enjoyable. He went down to the coach's office, which had the name Montez on it. He thought for a few minutes and remembered that Gabriella's dad was the wrestling coach.

He went into the office and told him who he was and asked if he remembered him. They talked for a few minutes before Troy got down to business. He told him that he was coming out for the team and that he wanted a wrestle off at 135. The coach agreed and told him to be at practice at 3:00. Troy told him he would and left for his next class.

Finally the bell rang and school made his way to the locker room to get dresses. By the time he got there everyone else had cleared out and was already in the wrestling room. He quickly checked his weight and started to get dressed. He threw on his old wrestling shorts, his west sigma t-shirt and his laced up his wrestling shoes. Once done getting dressed he made his way out of the locker room and into the east high wrestling room.

As soon as he walked in he saw all the awards plastered all over the walls. As he was walking over to everyone he noticed that they were all staring at him. He just ignored and warmed up for a little while. He stopped when the coach told everyone to sit down and Mr. Montez began to speak. But before he spoke Troy swore he saw the man give him a dirty look.

" Alright guys before we start practice there are a few things we need to discuss. First off we are going to be having a wrestle off at 135. And secondly the guy challenging is new to east high. Guys say hello to your new teammate Troy Bolton. Troy would u like tell the team something about yourself and what brings you back home Albuquerque and the wildcats".

" Well um as Coach Montez says I'm Troy Bolton I guess I'm your new team mate. I was born and raised here until me and my family moved for various reasons. Then I started to go to west sigma high school. Where I won 4 district titles, 4 regional titles, 4 divisional titles and as of right now 3 state titles but I'm looking to make that 4 seeing as how states will be here soon". They all clapped except for Johnny and Jessi who were not impressed by Troy's achievements.

Mr. Montez began to speak up after Troy finished talking. "Well we are very lucky to have you with us instead of against us. Let's this wrestle off started shall we gentle men. Troy your going to be red and Jessi your going to be green. You guys get in the starting position. All right are you two ready. Ok ready set wrestle.

As soon as the whistle blew Jessi was already on the attack looking out for blood. He continuously went for shots on Troy' s legs only to have them are blocked every time. Troy used this repetitiveness to his advantage. Jessi once again went for a shot and Troy did a go behind getting behind Jessi and taking him to the mat and getting behind him to get is two points for the takedown. While on top Troy used his hand to put Jessi in a bar sticking his arm in between Jessi's and trying to run it. But as good as Troy was he just wasn't as strong as Jessi. Jessi fought threw it and got to his knees. He did a power switch to escape and get 1 point.

Mr. Montez blew his whistle signaled for the end of the first period. Troy since he got the first take down choose bottom and they began to start the second period. Troy got on bottom and Jessi on got on top and waited for the second period to begin. Mr. Montez blew the whistle and it started the second period. Before Troy had any time to react he was being driven to his stomach and then was flat on the mat. Jessi began to use this to his advantage by giving his cross face after cross face having his hand rake against Troy's nose.

Troy did his best to fight threw it and got to his knees after multiple attempts. Once to his knees his put one hand between Jessi's thigh and began to scoot and scoot until he was behind Jessi and got two points for the reversal. Troy's control did not last because within moments Jessi did the exact same thing and was now behind troy. He picked him up and slammed him back down to the mat with great force. Everyone in room could feel the vibrations from the slam.

He quickly threw in the bar and put troy on his back. Mr. Montez counted until two before Troy got back to his knees. Mr. Montez gave Jessi two back points. Troy tried to back to his feet but was blocker by Jessi Legs. Jessi picked him up again and slammed to the mat once again. Mr. Montez blew his whistle as soon as Troy hit the mat.

Troy Rose to his feet and told Mr. Montez that he choose neutral. He blew the whistle and the third period began. They circled around trying to catch on another of guard. Jessi went back to his original game plan of continuous shots. Troy did his best to block each one after the other.

Troy got close to Jessi and wrapped his arm around Jessi's head and threw him to the ground. Troy help Jessi down until Mr. Montez slapped the mat meaning that Troy had won the match and the varsity spot. Mr. Montez held up Troy's hand victory and practice went underway. After hours of constant wrestling, practice ended and Troy took a shower and got dressed. He was about to head out the door when Jessi and Johnny stopped him. Jessi was the first one of the two to speak up to Troy.

"**You cheating son of a bitch. You think you can come in here your first day back in town and steal my varsity spot from me. I don't think so Bolton I'm going to make you pay. Not just for stealing what's rightfully mine but for what you and your old man has done to our family. It's time for the son to pay for the sins of the father. And the payment will be me kicking your ass right here right now". He was about to punch Troy but Johnny stopped him and then began to speak. **

" **Bolton you will pay but not today, if we kicked your ass here we'd be suspended within minutes because for some reason this town loves your old man. I don't understand why, seeing as how he's nothing but a cheating piece of shit. But were fait men we'll give you a chance to redeem yourself Bolton. If you promise to stay away from our sister and throw your next wrestle off against Jessi all will be forgiven. What's it going to be Bolton are you going do the easy way or the dead Bolton way. I don't care either way, because whatever choice you make Jessi is going to be varsity again, and your going to be away from my sister, it's a win, win scenario for us. **

Troy scratched his chin for a few moments before giving them his answer." Hmm you know you guys are really giving me some great options. Get me my ass kicked or stop hanging out with my best friend/ give up my new one varsity spot. Hmm decisions, decisions. Well guys as tempting as your alternative is I think I'm going to have to decline. Seeing as how I really like my new varsity spot and the fact I have a date with your sister in a few minutes. Speaking of that I should get going don't want to keep her waiting later guys.

Before Jessi and Johnny could do anything Troy pushed Johnny into Jessi and they fell over the benches in the locker room. Troy quickly grabbed his wrestling bag and got out of the locker room faster people at a Kevin Federline concert. While running he spotted Gabriella. She saw him and started to wave but before she could say anything she was grabbed by Troy and they hopped in Gabriella's car and made their get away.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I really don't like to keep you guys waiting. I promise that I will try to keep reviewing more often. Well I hope you liked the chapter enjoy and don't stop breaking free. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

After a little while of driving they stopped at an empty parking lot and turned off the car engine. Gabriella looked at Troy with confused eyes letting him know that it was time to fill her in.

" Ok I know your probably wondering I basically threw you in your car and made you give us a quick get away. And the answer is very simple; they're big tall and want to kick my ass. The answer is your brothers. They got a little angry at me for beating one of them for their varsity spot and did not like that you and I were hanging out again. I also know that there angry at me for being back which doesn't make much sense I never knew your brother hated me this much. But there's one thing that I'm confused about what the hell does my dad have to do with any of this.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes before she began to talk again. Troy my brothers don't hate you it's just that they're being over protective morons. Remember how happy we were when we first started going out. And we were still always around each other just like we were when we were just best friends. Also how we started to see less and less of each other when your dad started to get sick.

Well the less I saw of you the more sad I got. And when you left I I'm sorry to tell you that I got very sad and depressed. It's not your fault that I got like that it's not like you wanted to leave you had to do it for your dad. But I missed you much that it hurt me that I would never see you again. I was so sad that I couldn't come to you with my problems or talk to you or hug you or kiss you.

After a while I started to get better and not think of it like I was never going to see you again. I started to think of how bad it would have been for you if you stayed and what it would have done to you and your dad. And how sad and angry you would have become. I also came to believe that if you and I were meant to be that you would find your way back to me some day and you have. Troy please don't feel like that any of this is your fault because it's not the only thing that matters.

Gabriella had tears streaming from her face by the time she was done speaking. Troy wiped her tears and began to speak. Gabriela I'm so sorry that I made you sad. If I knew any of this would happen. I mean no wonder why your brothers hate me and my dad so much. After everything I made you go through maybe they have a right to hate me". Gabriella threw her arms in the air to let Troy know what he was saying was ludicrous.

" Oh my god how is it possible that you have gotten dumber over the years. What I felt after you left was created by my fears and insecurities none of that was your fault, And for my brothers having a legitimate reason to hate you is a load of shit. They only use what I went threw as a back up excuse. They hate you and your dad for something that happened over 20 years ago. You see back when our parents went to school our mom's and dad's were all best friends.

Our dad's were on the same wrestling team and they were always trying to prove which one of them was better. Well they both ended up making it to states their senior year. They went up against each other in the finals and your dad ended up beating my dad after using some crazy ass cradle like move on him and getting the pin. After that my dad stopped seeing your dad as a friend and more as a deceiver. That's why my brothers and dad hate you and your father. If you ask me I think it is really stupid holding a grudge for that long.

Troy ran his hand threw his hair and began to speak. So that's why everyone was talking about my dad and me. And I swear I thought that your dad shot me a death glare before I started wrestling your brother. I don't understand why it's my fault that my dad beat your dad. I mean it happened over 20 what do I have to do with that.

Gabriella I know that we are being brought into this stupid grudge but that doesn't mean we have to be apart of it. I don't care about that stupid wrestling match that happened 20 years ago. What I care about is what happens here and now. I also don't care if your brothers decide to kick my ass every day until I graduate. There's nothing they can do that will stop me from spending time with you and Alexia. Now let's get you home

Before your dad has an aneurysm about you being out so late.

Gabriella nodded and got into her car with Troy. Throughout the whole drive back to her house she couldn't stop thinking about what Troy had said to her during their talk. About how much he cared about her. And how he didn't care that Alexia called her daddy. Gabriella didn't understand how he could be so understanding about everything and act like nothing had changed between them, like he still cared for her as much as he did back then. The bigger question was what if he still did?

After a little while of driving the arrived at Gabriella's house and got out of the car. Troy walked her to her house and they sat on the porch. They sat down and Troy began to speak up. Brie I know that I don't have the right to ask this question but I'm going to ask it any way. Where is Alexia's father and why isn't he here looking after the angel that is the little girl inside.

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes that had begun to pore and tried to compose herself enough to speak up. " God what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you why couldn't Alexia have you as a father instead of that loser who left us. That's the reason he's not here, because as soon as he found out about me being pregnant with her he transferred schools and I never heard from him again. We started going out my sophomore year and all of the guys said he was the nicest guy and the sweetest guy ever. He had some of your redeeming qualities when we were going out.

But the longer the relationship went the more he wanted us to take the next level. So during our one-year anniversary we rented a motel room, and we made love have sex whatever you want to call it we did it. It was some cheap little hotel like a motel 6 something like that. Then after a little while I started to miss my period. I went to the store to get a pregnancy test and then found out I was pregnant with Alexia. I went straight to him after I found out as soon as he heard words come out of my mouth he bolted like a cheetah and by the next day he had already transferred to a different school".

Troy looked her in the eyes and wiped the tears that were coming out and started to move closer to her face. She looked straight into his ocean blue eyes that had always made her weak in the knees and knew there was no resisting it. Their lips went closer and closer getting so close you could feel the electricity that they were giving off. There lips finally touched and it was one of the most passionate romantic kisses either of them had ever received. Gabriella kissed him back to let him know that she didn't want it to end and it probably wouldn't have if they weren't stopped by a gigantic scream.

Gabriella and Troy turned around to see coach Montez standing there looking like he was going to kill Troy. Gabriella motioned for him to leave and he nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his exit. Mr. Montez waited for Troy to leave before he began to speak. " Young lady you have five seconds to explain yourself before I ground you for life. God Gabriella what were you thinking kissing that boy, after all he and his family had put us through.

After he left we had to get you into intense therapy just so you could get over the depression that his departure put you in. He is no good just like his father. Did you even consider what this could do to Alexia? How is she going to take to a new male figure in her life? What happens if he leaves again, how will she be able to handle loosing a replacement father figure in her life? I refuse to let that boy hurt you or Alexia I refuse you see that Bolton boy do I make my self-clear?

Gabriella was in complete and utter dismay, she could not believe what her father was saying about Troy." Dad what are you talking about? Please don't tell me you're as serious about this Bolton ban as Jessi and Jake. Daddy it was twenty years ago would you please get over it. And I'm sorry that I got sad that my boyfriend, best friend and the love of my life left because his father had cancer.

God forbid I get sad over three people leaving who were and will always be apart of me. And I don't care what you see I will see Troy whether or not I get your approval. Goodnight Daddy I hope you a better mood tomorrow.

**How can Mr. montez be so cruel. Arent Troy and Gabriella so cute together. Will the brothers ever stop being assholes. Dont worry all those questions will get answered eventually. i hope you liked this chapter. Well enjoy and dont stop believing **


	9. Chapter 8

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

Troy woke up the next day feeling somewhat happy and worried at the same time. He was happy about the fact that he had kissed Gabriella. That maybe that kiss could bring them back to where they were before he left. That maybe they could be together like they used to be. But the kiss could also mean something bad as well.

It could give Gabriella's brothers an even bigger reason to want to kick his ass. Not to mention her father. He could make his life a living hell on the mat, not only for kissing Gabriella, but also for what his dad had done over twenty years ago and for what his leaving had done to Gabriella. Also it could put Gabriella in a position that would be most unpleasing for her.

He got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. He did his regular morning routine afterwards and then got dressed. He made his way down stairs so he could have some breakfast before he took the bus seeing as how Gabriella probably wouldn't be able to take them. He looked around for his mom but saw that she left for work early. He made himself some pop tarts and was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper with his name on it.

There was a pair of keys attached to it and the note said that they were to his new surprise. He grabbed his bags and made his was outside and he stood in his tracks amazed at what he was looking at. There was an old school Harley Davidson Motorcycle with a headgear on it. Troy was at a lost for words, he could not believe that his mom got him a motorcycle. He allowed himself to soak it all in before hoping on the bike and heading off to school.

Once at school he tried to look for Gabriella at school so they could talk. But that quest did not end well. The bell rung before he got a chance meaning he would need to get to homeroom before he was marked absent. Throughout the whole day he tried to see Gabriella in the halls. His search was not going according to plan; he knew that he had to see her in history and English.

But as soon as he got to those classes everyone was gone and he had to scower the whole school for the classes. Later during the day he was told that the English and History classes periods 11/12 were in the media center for a presentation. Of course with Troy only being at East High for a short time he did not no that. Once the final bell rang he went straight to the locker room to get ready for wrestling practice.

He got dressed quickly and was out on the mat before any of his teammates. Especially before Gabriella's brothers Jessi and Johnny got out there. He worked on some shots and did some pull-ups and push-ups. Within a little while everyone got on the Mat even Mr. Montez. He got everyone on their feet and told them that were going to be two wrestle offs.

He told the team that Troy would be defending his spot against Johnny then Jessi. Troy looked from the Mr. Montez, to Johnny Then Jessi. He sighed and started to understand what his dad meant about crossing Miguel Montez. He got to the line with Johnny standing across from him. Mr. Montez asked if they were both ready and they both nodded.

He blew the whistle and that began the start of the first period. Troy and Johnny circled around for a few moments before Troy went for a shot. Troy got a hold on his legs and was taking him in the air when he felt sharp pain in his nuts and lost his hold on Johnny. Johnny took this chance and got back on his feet. He took a shot, doubled leg Troy up in the air and then slammed him on his head. As soon as his head smacked against the mat it took all of Troy's strength not to scream in agony.

Everyone gathered around Troy to make sure that he was ok. Mr. Montez tried to put on a face of shook and worry. But as Troy start regain his aware ness he saw a smirk on the mans face. As Troy got to his feet, his hand was raised and the Mr. Montez began to speak." Gentleman I know that this is a dangerous sport but we must be careful with every move we do.

We cannot be so careless with bringing them down to the mat. Now Troy Johnny is disqualified for that double leg, so you won but we wont make you wrestle off Jessi. We are only looking out for your best interests, son why not call it a day we will give Jessi the spot seeing as how if you don't wrestle it will be a forfeit and you can wrestle him off next week what do you say son". Troy could tell that Mr. Montez knew what choice he was going to take. So he shook his head and got into the starting position.

Mr. Montez just blew the whistle and the match began between Jessi and Troy. Troy was favoring his head and Troy knew that Jessi planned to use that to his advantage. Troy went for a double leg but was blocked by Jessi. After the blocked double Jessi put Troy in a front head lock and began to yank on Troy's neck, which was putting pressure on his head as well. Troy started to get light head but Eventually broke free and went for another shot.

It is blocked once again and Jessi tried once again for a front headlock but Troy blocked that attempt. After blocking the headlock Troy shot a double on Jessi and turned to Jessi's side and turned into a single leg. He stuck Jessi's leg in between his legs, and then kicked his right leg away and knocked Jessi's leg out from under him and Jess came crashing down to the mat. Troy got on top of him and got the two for the take down. Troy tried to go for a half while on top but it was no use. Before he had a chance to turn him Jessi fought it and got to his knees.

Jessi stood up and got to his feet before Mr. Montez blew the whistle. As soon as he was on his feet Mr. Montez blew his whistle and the second period began. Mr. Montez asked Troy what he wanted to choose. He choose Neutral and they started off the same as they started off with. As soon as he blew the whistle again Troy got speared to the mat before he could blink. Jessi got his two for the take down and was ahead by 1. While on top of Troy kept all the pressure on The back of Troy's head trying to make him give in to the pain.

The pain was becoming almost too much for Troy to handle but he did his best to handle it. Jessi then to cross face Troy raking his arm across Troy's nose making sure he hit the back of his head in the process. Troy continued to fight out of it for what seemed to be forever but was only a minute. Jessi then took his arm around Troy's head and tried to lock his hand threw the legs for the cradle. Troy continued to stay on his stomach not letting Jessi put him on his back. Jessi pushed he kneed he flipped and pulled but Troy would not budge.

Jessi's tried to flips him on his back one last time and after that the whistle blew signaling the end of the third period. Jessi and Troy stood up and Mr. Montez asked Jessi what he choose. He deferred and Troy chose to be on bottom. Troy got on bottom and Jessi got on top of him. As soon as Mr. Montez blew the whistle Jessi was on the offensive.

He flattened Troy to his stomach and went for a double arm bar. He locked his arms between Troy's which were now on his back and began to scoot using to legs to try to put him on his back. Every step Jessi scooted Troy took 3 backwards. Troy continued to stay a step ahead of Jessi and it was working. He was starting to get frustrated that he hadn't pinned Troy let and it was affecting his wrestling. Troy because Jessi's anger was able to break free of the bar and get to his knees. HE continued to take everything Jessi had to give him from stopping him from getting to his feet.

Troy did not give up he stood up but was not free as Jessi's hand were still around his waist. He flew around the mat trying to break free of Jessi's grip. He decided to do someone that would be very unpredictable. He ran around the mat once more except this time he slid under Jessi and got to his feet just seconds before Mr. Montez blew the whistle. Once he blew the whistle Troy's hand was raised. Once the match was done practice began it was one of the most grueling things Troy's had ever been put through.

Throughout the whole practice he felt that Gabriella's dad was doing his best to make Troy suffer. He made him do more work than anyone else. Troy was dead by the end of practice. Coach blew his whistle meaning that practice was over. Everyone was heading for the locker room but before he could leave with everyone he was stopped by Mr. Montez who told him he had to stay after for extra work.

Troy was forced to do everything they did at practice times a thousand. He did doubles singles push up sit-ups. He ran sprints, he did wall sits, he shadow wrestling. Mr. Montez once again blew his whistle letting him know that his extra work was done. Troy rose to his feet but was topped before he could go anywhere. Mr. Montez began to speak before Troy had a chance.

" I hope you enjoyed the extra work today because it will only get worse if you continue to hang around my daughter and grand daughter. She was devastated when you left and she doesn't need it to happen again because you feel like skipping town again because your old man catches a cold. Your just like him your both no good punks and there's no way in hell I'll let you hurt my daughter again or have the chance to do so to Alexia. Now get the fuck out of my room before I give you another two hours of practice".

He pushed Troy out of the room and Troy made his way to the locker room to get dressed. He took a shower and just stayed to soak his muscles for about 10 minutes and then began to get dressed. He threw on his sweats and made his way outside to his bike. He hopped on the bike started it and then made his way the Montez household. He just hoped that Gabriella's father and brothers didn't catch him.

**Yay Troy beat one of Gabriella's brothers. He also got his ass handed to him. And Mr. Montez wants his nuts on a platter. I wonder whats going to happen to troy next. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll try to have another one up by next week. Enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	10. Chapter 9

Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

.

Meanwhile at the Montez house Gabriella was in her room with Alexia. She had just put her down to sleep and was working on her homework. But for some odd reason she just couldn't concentrate on her English paper. All she could think about was Troy and the fact that her dad didn't want her and Alexia to see Troy anymore. Gabriella looked over to Alexia in her crib tossing and turning and she swore that she heard her say Troy in a little baby voice.

She was amazed at how taken that Alexia was with Troy with such little interaction with him. Whenever she would say his name she would get so happy and clap her hands together. She had never seen her daughter so taken with anyone before. Well it could be do to the fact that no other guy would go anywhere near Gabriella because of her. But for some odd reason when Troy found out about Alexia he didn't run for hills he offered to baby sit her and he even kissed her.

The kiss, that was something that had been on her mind ever since it had happened. She had no what to think when it came to her and Troy's relationship. She thought that there would never be any romantic feelings between her and Troy after he knew that Alexia was her daughter. What kind of man would want to date a girl with a baby? There was nothing that would Gabriella happier than to be with Troy again like they were 13, so in love and spending every waking moment together.

But how could they have that again with her daughter. How could she ask him to be a father to a girl she hardly knew when her own father hadn't taken the mantle of dad himself. What would Alexia do if something happened that made Troy leave again. What would Gabriella do if Troy left again? The answer was she did not know the answers to most of those questions.

What she knew was that she could ask Troy to do something he didn't want to do and couldn't assume that he wanted to be with her just because of a kiss. There was no way he could still love her the way he used to could it? Gabriella was broken out of her trine of thought when she heard something smack against her window. She got up from her bed and made her way over to her window. She opened the window and stuck her head outside to see if there was someone out there.

She saw no one but heard the faint sound of a motorcycle engine dying out. She was about to shut her window when she saw something hanging from the drainpipe. She grabbed it and shut her window; she sat down on her bed to see what it was. It was a piece of paper with some thing attached to it.

She took a look at the piece of paper and read what was written on it. **Dear Gabriella sorry to dash and run but I had to make sure your dad and brothers didn't catch me. Or else your dad might make me stay after for another two hours of practice or wrestle off your brothers again. So as I'm writing this I'm kind of thinking that this would have been better if we talked face to face and not written a letter. I know that your probably scared about the kiss and what it means. **

**I just want you to know that I kissed you because I've fallen back in love with you all over again Gabriella Montez; I've fallen in love with your daughter as well. I don't care if I have to take a year worth of getting my ass kicked by your brothers. I don't care what your dad says he's not going to stop me from seeing you. To prove the fact that I don't care I attached two tickets to a college wrestling match next week. I would really love for you and Alexia to come with me. I will understand if you don't want to go. **

**Just know that I never stopped loving you its what helped me to get through my dads death. Love Troy See you next week or not. **Gabriella was crying her heart out after reading that letting. It took her a little while to recompose herself. She wiped her tears away. She went to her closet and hid the tickets in a pile of old clothes. She walked over to the closet to her daughter sleeping like a baby with an adorable look on her face scrunching up against her blanket.

" You hear that baby He loves us, the boy who I never stopped caring for loves us. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and began to sing to her. She kept singing until she fell asleep in a chair right next to Alexia. Her arm entangled in the crib not letting go of her daughter's hand. If anyone were to walk in on her they would have noticed that it was the happiest Gabriela had looked asleep in a long time.

**is that the sweetest thing ever. I know its shorter than my usal chaper.But i wanted to end it just right. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Cause im enjoying writing it. Well i'll see you readers next time remember enjoy and dont stop breaking free. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Wrestlings Life**

For the next week Troy went through school, and wrestling waiting for his date with Gabriella. He took everything Mr. Montez and his sons could throw at him. Wrestle off after Wrestle off. Nonstop practicing when the others were given water breaks. Morning and Midnight practices that made every one of his bones ache in pain. But none of that mattered as long as he got to see Gabriella and Alexia. He just hoped that Her family didn't find out about their date or else he would be worrying about more than just aches and pains.

He knew that if they found out they would do everything in their power to make Troy's life a living hell. He knew that her brothers had reason to hate him for what his leaving did to Gabriella. He guessed they could even hate him for his dad beating theirs. But there was something that baffled Troy. Why would Gabriella been so sad and upset if she had received his letters? The bigger question was did she ever receive the letters.

When he left he promised her that he would not stay out of contact. He sent her hundreds maybe even thousands of letters explaining everything that was going on with his dad. How he and his mom were holding up when he died. But not once did he receive a letter back from her. A little bit after his dad died he decided that since he had not been sent any letters back that it was time to send one final one and then try to move on.

When he sent it he hoped that he would get a reply back but it was not the case. He stopped send Gabriella letters and tried his best to get over her. Could it be that it was her father that stopped Gabriella from getting his letters? He didn't want to believe that her father would do that seeing as Troy's absence in Gabriella's life made her sad depressed and delicate. Troy was knocked out pf his train of thought when he heard a horn honking at him and someone signaling for him to get in the car.

He looked and saw that it was his mom. He shook his head and got in the car and they made there way back to the house so Troy could get ready for his date with Gabriella. As soon as he got home he rushed straight to his room and took a shower as fast as he could. He then threw on a pair of jeans, a nice t-shirt and his varsity jacket.

He was walking down the stairs and heard his mom making some kind of noise. He got to the end of the stairs and saw that his mother was cradling something in her arms. She turned around and he saw that she was carrying Alexia in her arms. He saw something in her eyes that he had not seen in a very long time. He saw something that he had just recently found. He saw faith in her eyes. His mother turned around to see Troy and she handed the baby to Gabriella to have appeared right in front of Troy.

He was at a lost for words for how beautiful she looked on this evening. She was wearing a blue sweater that she had worn on their first date, along with a pair of jeans and the necklace that her mother had given her on her thirteenth birthday. She was also wearing something that Troy did not expect to see she was wearing the ring he gave to her when they first began to go out. Troy and Gabriella exchanged dopey looks trying to hide their shyness. Both feeling like two ten year olds afraid to talk to there crushes Mrs. Bolton decided to speak for them.

"Gabriella she is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You are doing something that most women your age would never have the courage or strength to do. You are taking care of a child that you helped to bring into this world. I want you to know that if you ever need me to baby-sit her all you have to do is ask. Remember you are apart of this family; I want you to know that you are the daughter I never had. Umm you know kids should get a move on you don't want to miss the match because you were here wasting your time with me.

They nodded, Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes to Mrs. Bolton and they made their way out the door. But before Gabriella was out the door she turned and saw her mouth thank you. Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye and got in the car with Troy. Gabriella put Alexia in her car seat and they were on their way to the match. The car ride was very short and they arrived within twenty minutes.

They drove to the parking lot and Troy and Gabriella took Alexia and made their way to the arena. Troy held Gabriella's hand on the way over to the ticket booth and even when they took their seats. Gabriela couldn't help but blush the whole time he was doing so. They took their seats and Gabriella got Alexia situated, she looked so happy being here with her and Troy. He glanced at them and quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice. Gabriella blushed again and tried to muster up the courage to talk to him about the letter.

Umm Troy about the letter does you really mean what you said in it. I need to know because I don't want you to be with me just so Alexia will have a father. I want you to be with me because you love me as much as I love you not because of Obligation. I want you to tell me what's in your heart Troy. I need to know what you say is the truth or I might as well take Alexia and leave.

Troy sighed and began to speak hoping that he could stop Gabriella's doubts. Of course everything I wrote is true why would you question that. I love you as much now as I ever did, if what I wrote in that in all my others letter weren't clear enough then let me make myself. I love your daughter with all my heart it pains me to think of that little girl ever feeling pain. But listen to me when I say this I love the both of you not out of pity but from the shear reason that I love the both of you with all my heart and soul.

Tears began to poor from Gabriella's eyes as she listened to Troy spill his heart. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and cried into his shoulders. He just held her in his arms and let her get it all out of her system. When she was done crying he wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the head. They looked over at Alexia who had a very happy expression on their face and they just laughed.

The match started a little while later and for the rest of the night there was not a sad moment to bed had. Troy had Alexia in his lap for most of the night but switched with Gabriella when she wanted to hold her. They talked about things they did when they were younger and when they were dating. Even though they were talking they still enjoyed the match. Troy would explain to her about every single person who wrestled in every match and told her about the wrestlers history.

She would nod her head in agreement to let him know that she was paying attention. Even Alexia was paying attention to what was going on below them. Every time someone would get the pin or someone would get their hand raised Alexia would jump up and down with joy. It made Troy and Gabriella very happy to see her so excited. The three of them were even shown on the Jumbo-Tron. When they saw this both Gabriella blushed a very deep shade of pink. The match eventually ended and they exited the building and made their way back to the car.

The drive back to Gabriella's house was as short as the drive to the arena was. But for some odd reason it seemed to be more significant. The exited the car and made their way slowly and quietly over to the swing on Gabriella's porch. They sat down on the porch along with Alexia and just sat there for a little while. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and took a big gulp before mustering up the courage to speak.

Umm Gabriella I don't know what we are, but I do know what I want us to be. I love you more than anything in this world, Alexia too. I would do anything to make you happy. And I never want to see you in pain ever. What I'm trying to say is Gabriella Montez will you be my Girlfriend again". She nodded her head and then they began to lean into each other.

There lips started to get closer and closer towards each other. The closer they got each other the more they could feel the others movement. There lips connected and it felt like fireworks were being let off around them. They backed away and touched their lips wondering if what they had just done was real. They took each other's hands and looked deeply into each other's eyes then back Alexia.

Alexia smiled and tried to touch them with her hand. She gave them what seemed to be a look of approval. Troy and Gabriella looked at her and saw that she was trying to say something. She moved her lips together and something came out of her mouth" Daddy". Before they had a chance to react Troy Felt Being Grabbed by a set of arms and then felt a slight pain in his stomach before being thrown off the porch.

Gabriella stood there not believing what had just transpired. Her Brothers had just beaten her boyfriend up and there was her father allowing it. Before she knew it her father was dragging her into the house along with Alexia. He told her to sit on the couch and just walked around for a few seconds before he began to speak. Gabriella knew whatever he had to say it was not going to be good.

" Gabriella what the hell were you doing with that Bolton boy? If your brothers and I didn't see what was going on who knows what he could have done to you. What I want to know is why did Alexia call him daddy? The last thing that piece of scum will ever be to her is her Daddy. How could you allow him anywhere you or Alexia when I specifically told you not to?

Gabriella began to speak not wanting to listen to anymore of her fathers preaching. " Troy wouldn't have done anything to me that I didn't want him to do. He loves me and Alexia and we love him too. He would never do anything to put us in harm. You wanna know why Alexia called him daddy? It because Troy is the only father she has ever had. I Don't care What you say about him or about who his dad was or did I'm going to keep seeing him. Say since were in such a talking mood. Did Troy ever send me any letters?

Mr. Montez coughed a few times before speaking up. " Why does it matter if he left any letters? It was because of him that you got depressed honey. If it wasn't for him everything would have been fine. He is scum just like his father. As long as you live under this house you will not be with that boy do you understand me young lady. You have a choice, you either choose him or your family what is it going to be.

Gabriella wiped the tears that were coming out of her eyes. " I can't believe that you of all people would do that to me. I Got depressed because of your choice to keep Troy and Me apart. If you want me to choose then I will choose. I choose Troy and I always will, goodbye Dad". She took Alexia and made her way over to the Bolton's leaving Mr. Montez in a feeling of anger and sadness.

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I swear it wasn't intentional. My lab top has broken for weeks. I just got my friend to fix it this weekend. I have all my stories on back up and now its on my regular computer. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it enjoy and don't stop breaking free. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Wrestling's Life And That Life Inst Always Easy **

Troy was in his room working on a paper thinking about the fight that broke out between Gabriella and her father. He started to wonder whether or not the fight was his fault. He wondered if that maybe her father was right and maybe he should stay away from her. No he thought to himself. He couldn't stay away from Gabriella even if he wanted to. There was no one that meant more him in the world than Gabriella and Alexia. He just hoped that he wouldn't be the reason that she ended things with her father.

He was brought out of his train of thought when he heard a knock on the door. He put down his laptop and made his exit from his room. He made his was way from his room upstairs and walked to the door to let who ever it was in. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. He saw Gabriella with bags in one hand and bags in the other.

"Gabriella what are you doing here. It's not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here with Alexia and your stuff. Did something happen to you and father because of me. God I'm so sorry Gabi if I knew that your dad would get this mad I will go over there and try to fix things my self.

She touched his face and she began to burst into tears and she fell into his arms." God Troy I don't know what to do. My dad made me leave after I refused to stop seeing you. And I don't care what you have to say either I'm not going to give up on us. He gave me a choice of continuing to live with him and my brothers or be with you. And me being the lovesick fool that I am, I decided that I want to be with you Bolton.

He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and began to laugh a little." You know if you wanted to move in together all you had to do was ask. I mean you didn't have to stage a fight with your dad just to make yourself look sexy even when you're in need. I know I shouldn't be joking but I meant what I said if you need a place to stay I'm sure that I could try to convince my mom into allowing you and Alexia to stay here.

He was about to say something else but someone, his mother, interrupted him. " There no reason for either of you to try to convince me to let Gabriella and Alexia stay here. Because they are more than welcome to stay as long as they need. Gabriella you are like a daughter to me. And if you and your daughter need a place to stay then I will be more than happy to help the both of you.

Gabriella started to cry again and embraced a hug with Mrs. Bolton, they finally broke free and Gabriella began to speak. " You have no idea how much this means to me. I will do whatever you ask around the house. I will do whatever I can to pay you back I swear I will. Thank you Mrs. Bolton I swear you wont regret this I promise you.

The next couple of days were normal for the most part. Gabriella was trying to get herself situated with her new surroundings; the same were to be said for Alexia. The started to get used to living with the Bolton's. Monday finally came around and Troy and Gabriella went to school just like they would any other day. They said hi their friends, said hi to the others in the hallway.

They went along their school day like they would any other day. The day finally ended and Troy walked into the locker room to get ready for practice. He laced up his boots and put on his wrestling clothes. He was on his way to the wrestling room and when he someone told him that Coach wanted to see him. He walked out of the locker room and straight into Mr. Montez's office. He took a seat in a chair in front of his desk and waited for what he had to say.

Mr. Montez turned around to face Troy and he had a grin on his face. " Well hello there Troy sorry to keep you from practice. But I think that there are some things that we need to discuss. You see you are having my daughter and my granddaughter stay with you and your mother. I think that it would be in everyone's best interest if you convinced her to come back home.

Troy cracked his knuckles and began to speak up." Sir I respect the fact that you are concerned about your daughter really I do. But I don't give a rat's ass what you do to me. You can kick me off this fucking team. You can have me arrested for something I didn't do. Hell you can even have your sons kick my ass if it will make you feel better. But here is no way in hell that I'm going to let you stop me from seeing your daughter.

He sighed and then began to speak. " Have it your way son have it your way. Troy scoffed and left his office. He made his way to the wrestling room and got ready for practice. He was stretching his arms his legs when all of a sudden he felt a very sharp pain in his back and fell directly to the mat. He then felt himself brought back up and then felt another sharp pain but this time in his ribs.

He shouted out in pain and others circled around him to see if he was alright. He was brought to his feet by a couple of the guys and looked and saw Coach Montez standing in front of him. " Well you don't look so good now do ya son? Well I cant force you to practice but you do have a wrestle off. But seeing as how your hurt how bout we just have you wrestle Jessi". Troy nodded and he limped over to the mat and saw that there was a led pipe on the side.

He just gritted his teeth and got in the circle. Mr. Montez signaled for both of them to get ready and waited for them to get in their stances. He blew his whistle and the first period began. Troy limped around trying to stay in his stance the best he could. He went for a shot but Jessi blocked it.

Troy got back to his stance and immediately grabbed his ribs. Troy blocked a shot by Jessi and went for a single leg; he circled to the side of Jessi's leg and wrapped his arms around his leg. He gripped his leg between his legs and started to make Jessi jump on one leg trying to keep his balance. Jessi tried his best to stay on one leg but he wasn't doing so well. Before he knew it Troy had let go of his leg and had him in a headlock.

Troy hurled Jessi to the mat and commenced to pin him. He held him down long enough for Mr. Montez to slap the mat for the pin. Troy had his hand raised his victory and used all his energy to stand up. Jessi Montez threw him a sly smile when Troy made his way to the locker room. Troy threw his stuff in his bag and hoped that whatever the Montez's had in store for him would wait until after his date with Gabriella. He hopped on his motorcycle and began to ride home.

Sorry for such the long wait. My computer crashes and I had to wait to get it fixed. I hope you liked the chapter. I worked hard on it. Well enjoy and don't stop breaking free.


	13. Chapter 12

**Wrestling's Easy Love Is Hard **

**The next two weeks were very straining for Gabriella and Troy. Troy had to deal with all the pain caused by the Montez males. They did everything in their power to make his life a living hell. But whatever happened to Troy made it worse for Gabriella. Every time she had to see had to see a bruise or a black eye it made her want to break down and cry. She hated to see Troy and pain there was nothing that hurt her more. **

**But there was one thing that had made Gabriella happier than anything else in the world. That was her date with Troy, which would was their first in a long time. They were eating dinner and she walked into her room and saw in rose petals will you go out with me. She of course was extremely nervous and hoped that she didn't make a fool of herself. Of course that was always the case with her and Troy. **

**He just always seemed to have that effect on her. Even when they were little kids she felt like that. She would always think about what to say to him afraid whether or not she was going to say something stupid. There was nothing she was afraid of more than looking stupid in front of him. It was funny that even though she had grown up a lot since they were kids one thing had remained the same and would always remain. **

**That was her feelings and love for Troy. Something she hoped that stayed the same after all these years. It was something that had been in the corner of her mind ever since her and Troy had started again. The feelings of doubt and whether or not she was good enough for him. Whether or not the love they once shared was still there or even still existed at all. **

**She shook her head and tried to shake her insecurities. She looked through her closet and picked out a outfit for her date. She picked out a pair out a pair of earrings that her mother had left for her. She then laid down a white colored dress that went down to her knees along with a pair of sandals She quickly got dressed and made her way down stairs and saw Troy standing there with a bouquet of roses in his hands. She made her way over to him and put the roses in a vase. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to speak. **

**" I didn't know if you would like candy on flowers. But then I decided that I didn't want to ruin your appetite. So I decided to be a helpless romantic and get the flowers. Besides I knew how much you love the color red and roses. I bet you think I didn't remember did you. But the truth is I remember everything. **

**She looked deep into his blue eyes and fought back all the tears. " I should have figured that you would remember something as insignificant as my favorite. But then again you were always able to remember things like that. You were always able to remember everything about me. God I'm rambling I should stop myself before it gets any worse. Come on you slow poke don't we have a restaurant to get to? **

**He nodded and grabbed her hand and led her to the motorcycle. They hopped on and made their way to the restaurant. It was a pretty short ride and they were there within five minutes. He parked the bike and led her inside the restaurant. It was a semi formal place. She had her dress and he had his jeans and button colored shirt. They were seated at their table with only a few minutes of waiting. **

**The waiter gave them their menus and asked if they wanted anything to drink? Gabriella told the man that she would like a sprite. Troy answered after her and said that he would like a coke. He came back with their drink orders just as quickly as he had asked them. He then asked what they would like to eat. **

**Gabriella told him that she would like a burger and fries. And Troy said that he would like a hot dog and fries. And just like with the drinks he returned with the food. They ate the whole time they ate and held each others hands. They talked about what happened in each others lives. **

**What they missed, what they wished could have been different. They stopped talking when all of a sudden Troy left the dinner table and made his way to a stage that was in the restaurant. He sat down on the chair and began to pluck on a guitar. "Gabriella I know that you have no idea why I'm up here on this stage and that's ok. The only way I can show you is to sing. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been very very busy with school. And im also gonna be in high school musical at my school. well i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Enjoy and dont stop believing  
**


End file.
